Just A Little Girl
by SkyeWard17
Summary: Everyone kept saying "Your just a stupid little girl, that's why nobody wants you Mary Sue', and the nuns were no better, so that's why she kept giving up and not caring if she was adopted or got sent back from any family, she didn't care anymore because nobody wanted her, but one day her luck changed for the better.
1. Just A Little Girl

Just A Little Girl -An AU SkyeKid Fic

Song Prompt: Just A Little Girl by Trading Yesterday

Summary Everyone kept saying "Your just a stupid little girl, that's why nobody wants you Mary Sue', and the nuns were no better, so that's why she kept giving up and not caring if she was adopted or got sent back from any family, she didn't care anymore because nobody wanted her.

A/N: Hi everyone! How are ya'll doing? I know some of you asked when I would be coming back and I said I wasn't coming back until September...SURPRISE! I'm back! I have been reading You Can Trust Me and I Trust You by the wonderful Ariel96 and Giving Up Is Easy, But We'll Take The Challenge by the wonderful PanicMoon15 and I decided that I wanted to do a SkyeKid Fic, So I hope you'll like this :) Oh and I don't have a Beta so any mistakes in this story are mine :) plus I have a new SkyeWard fic out you should check it out its called I'm Not Over You :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD, I wish I did but I don't, sadly...

She didn't know why she didn't have a family yet, but she did know one thing, she honestly didn't care anymore. Everyone who has fostered her, so far, has sent her back saying 'she wasn't a good fit' basically meaning that they didn't want her to be apart of their family because she didn't behave and got into some trouble more than their own kids, and that's why she couldn't care less if anyone decided to adopt her.

*Two Days Later*

Skye was sitting in the room that she shares with all the other girls her age, reading a book when one of the nuns came in.

"Mary Sue, their's some people downstairs that would like to meet you" said Sister Mary Elizabeth, the nun in charge of the orphanage.

"I told you my name's not Mary Sue, It's Skye"

"Well see, come on now their waiting"

Skye wondered if it was another couple that would only take her in for a week or two and send her back, because that's one of the reason's she didn't get fostered often, her last foster family lasted a week because their son broke his grandmother's vase that looked really old and blamed it on Skye, so they brought her back because they couldn't have her going aroung breaking things when she got mad, even though she didn't do it.

Skye then followed Sister Mary Elizabeth down the stairs and down the hallway to Sister Mary Elizabeths office and saw a nice looking couple sitting in the chairs by her desk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Coulson, This is Mary Sue Poots, Mary this is Mr. and Mrs. Couslon" said Sister Mary Elizabeth.

"Hi Mary, I'm Phil and this is my wife Melinda" said the man, Phil Coulson.

"My name's not Mary Sue"

"Then what's your name?" asked the woman, Melinda Coulson curiously.

"Skye, my name's Skye" said Skye glaring at Sister Mary Elizabeth, she didn't like Sister Mary Elizabeth that much and she didn't like her either.

"That's a very pretty name Skye" said Melinda.

"How old are you Skye?" asked Phil.

"Six"

"Wow, your a big girl" said Phil.

"We'll need you and your husband to fill out some paperwork before you can take her home" interrupted Sister Mary Elizabeth.

"We know we've done this before" said Melinda honestly the quicker they get the paperwork filled out the quicker they could get Skye out of this place and back to their home.

"You've fostered kids like me before?" asked a curious Skye, maybe they could be her family one day, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up because she was always let down when she did.

"Yes we have, we've adopted kids as well" said Melinda to Skye.

"Really?"

"Really"

Maybe she would get adopted by these people, but she was probably getting her hopes up, so she wasn't going to think about it, instead she would just go get the only bag of clothes she had with her clothes in it.

"Mary Sue, where are you going?" asked Sister Mary Elizabeth using her stern voice.

"Going to get my clothes and backpack" said Skye before adding with a glare. "And my name's Skye" before stomping through the hall, up the stairs and into the room where her stuff was before grabbing them and stomping back to Sister Mary Elizabeth's office, she most definitely knew her way there because she got into trouble a lot, well she didn't get herself in trouble but the older kids and the younger kids always picked on her and got her into trouble.

"Is the paperwork done yet?" asked Skye curiously honestly she was glad to be getting out of here.

"Almost just one more paper" said Sister Mary Elizabeth honestly she wanted Mary Sue out of her orphanage as much as Mary Sue wanted to leave her orphanage.

"Now are you done?" asked an anxious Skye after five minutes of waiting.

"Yes now we are done" said Sister Mary Elizabeth.

"Alright Skye, let's go home" said Melinda holding her hand out for Skye to take, to her surprise the six year old took her hand and Phil lead them out of the office and down the hallway to the door of the orphanage to go to their car.

"Goodbye!" yelled one of the little kids.

"Bye Sammy!" said Skye back to the toddler, then followed Melinda and Phil to there car.  
When she got into the car and Melinda buckled her into her carseat before closing the door and walking to the passenger side opened the door, got in and buckled herself in.

"Are you ready to go home Skye?" asked Melinda with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, let's go home" and honestly this time she felt like everything would work out for her.

A/N: Yes it may be short but the next chapter might be slightly longer than this one...You never know :) :) :) :) :) :) Anyways, thank you for reading, please review, favorite and follow, it meas a lot when you guys do :) :) :)

Until Next Time :)

SW17


	2. Welcome Home, Skye

**A/N: Hello! Well today is certainly a busy day for me updated my stories and what not….LOL, alright so I should tell you who Melinda and Phil's children are alright…..**

 **Wanda and Pietro Maxiomaff-Coulson(That's how you spell they're last name right?) both age: 17**

 **Antione 'Tripp' Triplet -Coulson age: 16**

 **Barbra 'Bobbi' Morse-Coulson age: 15**

 **Natasha Romanov-Coulson age: 13**

 **So like six kids including little Skye who is six years old** **alright I hope you like this chapter** **Also if you like this story go check out Giving Up Is Easy, But We'll take the Challenge by: PanicMoon15 and You Can Trust Me by: Ariel96 as well as her one-shot story that goes along with that I Trust You, all three of these stories are amazing and they are what gave me some inspiration for this story so go check them out**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except the storyline, at least some of it**

 **Chapter Two: Welcome Home, Skye**

When Phil and Melinda Coulson came to the orphanage to pick her up she was shocked that someone would want to foster her, not many people wanted to foster her, but they do!

"Are we almost there?" asked Skye impatiently from the backseat of their car.

"Almost" said Phil who glanced at her from the rearview mirror.

"Okay" said Skye as she looked out the window.

 _Why do they want to foster me? Nobody does so why do they want too?_

"Why do you want to foster me?" asked Skye before her mind caught up to her and she quickly shut her mouth.

"Because Phil and I want you to give you a family, do _you_ want to be fostered?" asked Melinda.

"Yes, but not many people want to foster me, because they think I'm bad" said Skye playing with her fingers in her lap.

"Why do they think that?" asked Phil.

"Because the kids at the orphanage blame stuff on me and I get into trouble when I didn't do what they said I did" explained Skye.

"Well our kids won't get you into trouble, I promise" said Melinda, she felt bad for the little girl in the backseat because from what she read and what little Skye told her, she's had a tough life and Melinda didn't want her to worry about anything anymore.

Soon Phil pulled the car into the driveway of their house and he and Melinda got out of the car and went to help Skye out of her booster seat.

"Thank you" said Skye once she was out of the booster seat.

"Your very welcome, Skye" said Melinda holding her hand out for Skye to take and surprisingly she took it.

"Do you have a dog?" asked Skye curiously.

"No, but we did just get a kitten" said Phil walking to the trunk of the car to get Skye's things.

"Really?" asked Skye excitedly.

"Really" said Melinda with a smile on her face.

"Is it a boy or a girl kitten?" asked Skye curiously.

"It's a girl kitten" answered Phil taking Skye's backpack out of the trunk.

"I can get my backpack" said Skye.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay" said Phil handing Skye her backpack which she put on right away

"Alright we should go inside, the kids will be home from school soon" said Melinda to her husband.

"Okay" said Phil then he shut the trunk and with Skye's clothes in one hand lead her and Melinda up the porch steps and into their home where she would be staying.

"How long am I going to be staying with you?" asked Skye normally the people that fostered her only fostered her for an few weeks one month at most, so she wanted to know how long so she would be prepared when they took her back.

"We were thinking you could stay here with us forever" said Melinda to Skye.

"Like you would adopt me?" asked Skye.

"Only if you want us too" said Phil.

"Do you want us to adopt you?" asked Melinda curiously.

"Yes"

"Okay then that settles it, you'll stay here forever and be our baby" said Melinda.

"But I'm not a baby, I'm six years old" said Skye.

"Oh sweetheart, you'll always be our baby"

"Okay"

"Would you like a snack before the kids get back from school?" asked Phil.

"Yes, please" said Skye.

"Okay let's go into the kitchen and I'll make you something" said Phil.

Suddenly it occurred to Skye that they might not have told their other kids that she was coming and she didn't want them to be mad at Phil and Melinda and have them take her back.

"Did you ask your other kids if it was alright that I was coming to live with you?" asked Skye.

"We did"

"And what did they say?"

"They said that they always wanted another sibling and Natasha was excited to have a little sister" said Melinda with a smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes, Natasha has wanted a little sister for a couple of years now"

"Oh, okay" said Skye. "How many kids do you have?"

"Five, now with you six kids" answered Phil.

"Wow, that's a lot of kids" said Skye.

"It is, but we love everyone of them" said Melinda.

"Even if you get mad at them?"

"Even if we get mad at them"

"Oh" said Skye.

"Here you go Skye" said Phil giving Skye some fruit that he cut up for her to eat.

"Thank you"

"Your very welcome" said Phil.

After Skye finished her fruit they heard the front door open 'We're home!' yelled on of the kids.

"We're in the kitchen!" yelled Melinda and they heard them running into the kitchen.

"Is that my little sister?" asked the red head.

"Yes, Natasha, this is Skye, Skye I would like you to meet your siblings, Wanda, Pietro, Tripp, Bobbi and Natasha"

"Hi Skye" said Natasha.

"Hi" said Skye shyly.

"How old are you Skye?' asked Wanda.

"Six"

"Wow you're a big girl" said Wanda.

"Yeah" said Tripp.

"A very big girl" said Pietro.

"Did mom and dad show you your room yet?" asked Bobbi.

"No we haven't we were just about too when you came home" said Melinda.

"Well then, do you want me too show you your room?" asked Bobbi.

"Yeah" said Skye getting off the chair and following Bobbi and Natasha to her new room.

Skye had lost count of how many beds she had slept in before but she hoped this one would be her last.

"Okay, this is Tripp and Pietro's room" said Bobbi motioning towards the room on the left when the had finished climbing the stairs. "And this is mine and Wanda's room" said Bobbi motioning towards the one on the right across from Tripp and Pietro's room. "And this is yours and Natasha's room" said Bobbi opening the door to hers and Natasha's room.

"I hope you don't mind sharing with me Skye" said Natasha.

"I don't mind" said Skye. "I like the idea of sharing a room"

"Me too, it was getting kind of lonely in here all alone" said Natasha smiling at Skye.

"Which bed is mine?" asked Skye.

"The bed on the left of the nightstand" said Natasha.

"Okay" said Skye before walking into the room and placing her backpack on her new bed.

"Do you want to go back downstairs and watch a movie with us?" asked Bobbi.

"Yeah" said Skye.

"What's your favorite movie?" asked Natasha as they walked out of hers and Skye's room and began walking down the hall to the stairs.

" _Beauty And The Beast"_ said Skye smiling as she began walking down the steps.

"Really? That's my favorite movie too" said Bobbi.

"Awesome, can we watch it?" asked Skye when they got downstairs and into the living room.

"Of course we can watch it Skye" said Natasha.

"Watch what?" asked Wanda as she, Pietro and Tripp came into the living room and sat down on the couch.

" _Beauty and the Beast"_ said Skye excitedly the nuns never really liked to let the kids watch T.V.

"Oh my, I haven't seen that in a while, do you mind if we watch it with you?" asked Wanda.

"I don't mind" said Skye. "Where are Phil and Melinda?"

"They're in the kitchen making dinner" said Pietro.

"Okay"

 _Maybe I should ask them if_ _ **they**_ _want me to be here_ wondered Skye _but maybe I shouldn't just in case._

"Do we have it on DVD?" asked Tripp.

"No just the VHS tape" said Bobbi.

"Oh wow, we have a VHS player right?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah" said Bobbi.

It took Bobbi a little while to plug in the VHS player in and put the video tape in.

"Alright show time" said Bobbi turning the volume up a little more so that they could hear it.

"I haven't watched this movie in a while" said Skye.

"Why not?" asked Natasha.

"Sister Mary Elizabeth doesn't let us watch T.V." said Skye.

"She doesn't sound like fun" said Wanda.

"She's not" said Skye.

"Alright everyone it's starting" said Bobbi sitting in one of the arm chairs by the couch.

As the opening credits starting rolling Skye's attention was turned to the T.V. screen happy that she was able to watch her favorite movie again.

The children didn't see their parents watching them watch the movie, but they also didn't know that Melinda took a picture of all the kids watching what appeared to be _Beauty and the Beast._

A/N: I REALLY hope you liked it I might update I'm Not Over You again today…But you never know LOLOLOLOL anyways thank you for reading, please review, favorite and/or follow!

Thanks again!

SW17


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have a valid excuse though, I could not write or do anything with my hand after the surgery, good news is the stitches are out and I can somewhat move my wrist, the doc said about three months until the internal stitches dissolve and I have all movement in my wrist back, but that does not exclude writing, my mom said not to over do anything with my wrist, like writing and typing, things like that, so it will take me a lot longer to update….

This is definitely not a new chapter, as I haven't written anything except like, MAYBE, two paragraphs when my hand started to really hurt, it's still swollen from the surgery but the doctor said it was normal….

Thank you guys for putting up with everything that has been going on, and still being here!

Oh, just a side note, I love AoS and all the actors and actresses in it, so if you're one of the many people who think that the show is going to crash and burn this season, please do not talk to me about because I will not comment on what you say, I have had enough with people hating the show and the actors and actresses in it, so if you have nothing nice to say don't say it at all….(The honest truth)

Anyway, thank you guys for being absolutely amazing! YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST!

SkyeWard17


	4. AUTHORS NOTE (MUST READ)

Hi guys! Sorry for not updating anything for a VERY LONG time (2 years!) I'm sorry. I have been busy with school these past two years and I had sugery on my wrist which put me out for a while, and I have had a lot of things going on in my family, also I'm graduating High School this year, so I will hopefully catch back up on the stories that I haven't finished.

I am planning on finishing some, if not all, of the stories that I started and never finished. Also, thank you guys for being so patient with me, I see all these emails with new story followers and get reminded that you guys are still reading them and that makes me super happy, and slightly disappointed with myself fo r never finishing them, but THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for reading them, and reminding me to finish them!

Thank you again!

SkyeWard17


End file.
